


Ból

by Lillinka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillinka/pseuds/Lillinka
Summary: Nikt nigdy nie sądził, że na błoniach Hogwartu powstanie cmentarz...





	Ból

Niebo było pochmurne i wyraźnie zapowiadało się na deszcz. Brama cmentarna była wysoka, zbudowana z kamienia i rzeźbiona w róże. Na terenie Hogwartu nigdy nie istniał cmentarz, aż do zeszłego roku. Voldemort zaatakował z potężną siłą. Zbyt potężną. Stracili ponad połowę członków Zakonu i niemal wszystkich uczniów Hogwartu, nim czarnoksiężnik padł. Świat czarodziejów był pogrążony w żałobie i nie było dnia, by ktoś na ulicy nie padł i nie zaniósł się płaczem. Tysiące matek płakało za dziećmi, tysiące żon płakało za mężami. Mężczyźni zaciskali pięści i szli przed siebie z suchymi oczami, które piekły od niewylanych łez. Od łez, których już im brakowało. Sierocińce pękały w szwach i nie było nikogo, kto mógłby przytulić te dzieci, bo każdy miał swoją własną tragedię.

Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, który wszedł właśnie przez bramę westchnął ciężko. W tej wojnie stracił wszystkich, których kochał. Rodziców, ojca chrzestnego, kogoś, kto po śmierci Syriusza był dla niego jak ojciec, i mentora, który zawsze go prowadził. Teraz jednak kierował się na groby, których nie odwiedził od ponad roku, czyli od chwili, w której musiał patrzeć na ich śmierć. Ron leżał między Hermioną i Ginny. Tuż obok nich były groby Luny, Neville'a i Cho, z którą zszedł się na krótko przed bitwą. Nie wiedział która śmierć bolała go bardziej. Czy jego najlepszego przyjaciela, który próbował ochronić swoją siostrzyczkę? Czy też może przyjaciółki, która zasłoniła go własnym ciałem? Kobiety, którą kochał, a która zmarła od poparzeń? Wiecznie rozmarzonej blondynki, która padła ofiarą Greybacka? Nie wiedział i nie chciał wiedzieć.

Na każdym z grobów postawił znicz nic nie mówiąc.

Nie miał słów.

Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

Nie chciał.

Nie mógł.

Gdy zapalił ostatnią lampkę uznał, że jest jeszcze jedno miejsce, do którego musi się udać. Miejsce, w którym pokonał Voldemorta. Ruszył w kierunku lasu, ale w połowie drogi zawahał się. Nie był na to gotowy. Jeszcze nie teraz. Jeśli tam pójdzie, to przypomni sobie te wszystkie zdarzenia, których pamiętać nie chciał. Obrócił się na pięcie i był już przy linii drzew, gdy usłyszał głos, który znał aż za dobrze. Wyciągnął pelerynę niewidkę, którą zawsze nosił przy sobie i stanął obok człowieka, którego miał nadzieję już nigdy nie zobaczyć.

– … i nie wierzyłem ci – mówił właśnie do grobu Dumbledore'a. – Byłeś głupi, naiwny i zbyt ufny w ludzką, dobrą naturę.

Harry przyjrzał się swojemu byłemu Mistrzowi Eliksirów i zdziwił się widząc jak bardzo się zmienił. Wyraźnie widać było po nim skutki nadużywania alkoholu – podkrążone i zaczerwienione oczy, lekko czerwony nos i niezdrowa cera. Był zniszczony bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. W ciągu tego roku posiwiał i zaczął się garbić, a jego sterylnie czyste szaty stały się brudnymi, dziurawymi szmatami. Jego oczy wciąż patrzyły bystro i ostro, ale były martwe. Bardziej martwe niż kiedykolwiek. Przeszedł do Luny i położył na jej grobie kwiat słonecznika, po czym uśmiechnął się krzywo, ku zdziwieniu przypatrującego się mężczyzny. Snape kładzie kwiat na grobie Luny?

– Od przyjaciela, który nie mógł tu przyjść – szepnął i delikatnie musnął palcami chłodny granit. – Tęskni za tobą i nie sądzę, bym mógł spełnić obietnicę utrzymania go przy życiu. Zbyt mocno ciągnie go do ciebie, mała wariatko.

W jego głosie była jakaś czuła nuta, której Harry nigdy by się nie spodziewał usłyszeć u tego konkretnego mężczyzny. Mówił zupełnie tak, jakby znał się z nią całkiem dobrze, a przecież nigdy nie spędzali z sobą zbyt wiele czasu.

– Zaopiekuj się nim, kiedy do ciebie przyjdzie. I starajcie się nie doprowadzić innych do szału.

O kim on mówił? Nie przypominał sobie, by Luna była z kimkolwiek związana. Mistrz Eliksirów tymczasem podszedł do grobu Neville'a.

– Twoi rodzice zmarli – powiedział smutnym głosem. – Przykro mi.

Dziwne. Od kiedy Snape jest taki otwarty, wręcz miły? Przecież on, prócz Dumbledore'a, nie stracił nikogo, z kim byłby w bliskim kontakcie, więc co mogło na niego tak wpłynąć? Ominął grób Cho i zatrzymał się przy Ginny, po czym na jej grobie również położył kwiat – niezapominajkę.

– Od Dracona. On… prosił, żeby ci przekazać, że się żeni. – Zmarszczył brwi i skrzywił się w ten charakterystyczny sposób. Dzięki temu wyglądał bardziej jak on sam. – Nie kocha jej, ale twierdzi, że będzie dobrą matką, a on potrzebuje dziedzica. Czuje się z tym źle, jakby ciebie zdradzał, ale nic nie może na to poradzić. Chce pójść dalej, choć będzie trzymał cię w sercu. Jego słowa, nie moje. Zawsze miał skłonności do melodramatyzmu.

Skinął głową, jakby zrobił to, o co go proszono i przez chwilę zawahał się przy grobie Rona, a Harry tymczasem zastanawiał się nad tym, co usłyszał. Więc Malfoy, mimo bycia chłopakiem i narzeczonym Ginny przez pięć lat, żeni się. Może to i dobrze? Powinni jakoś żyć dalej, prawda?

– Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek ci to powiem, Weasley, ale twój ostatni czyn był bohaterski. Wykazałeś się odwagą i poświęceniem, którego spodziewałbym się widzieć u prawdziwego Gryfona, za jakiego nigdy cię nie miałem. Pewnie teraz masz to głęboko w poważaniu, ale i tak musiałem to powiedzieć.

Nie wiedział, że Ron, bardziej od wszystkiego, pragnął uznania. Chciał, by ludzie go podziwiali, by mieli za bohatera. I jeśli ktoś taki, jak Snape, potrafił przyznać, że to co zrobił było bohaterskie… Harry był pewien, że gdzieś tam Ron jest wyjątkowo szczęśliwy, choć pewnie stara się tego nie pokazać po sobie i maskuje to idiotycznymi żartami. Starszy mężczyzna podszedł do grobu Hermiony i usiadł koło niego, prosto na ziemi, po czym odpalił od znicza papieros, którym chwilę później się zaciągnął. Harry już miał zamiar warknąć, że to jego znicz i na cmentarzu nie powinno się palić, gdy Snape odezwał się, a w jego głosie była taka gorycz, smutek i żal, że aż go zatkało.

– Pewnie teraz byś mnie okrzyczała za to, że palę, ale niezbyt już mi zależy na zdrowiu. Nie radzę sobie bez ciebie, Hermiono. Śmieszna sprawa – bez problemu żyłem bez ciebie prawie czterdzieści lat, a po ledwie trzech latach ukradkowych spotkań nie potrafię znaleźć sobie miejsca… – Zaciągnął się dymem i przez chwilę milczał, uparcie wpatrując się w złocony napis Hermiona Granger, a przyjaciel dziewczyny czuł, że kręci mu się w głowie. Hermiona? Hermiona i Snape? – Miało być dobrze. Mieliśmy się ujawnić. Miałem schowany u siebie pierścionek zaręczynowy, którego nigdy ci nie pokazałem, a który teraz jest na palcu twojego zimnego ciała. Nie mogłem pozwolić im pochować cię bez tego. Byłaś moja. Tylko moja. Po raz pierwszy w życiu miałem nadzieję, że mogę być szczęśliwy. Ale powinienem znać lepiej swoje szczęście, prawda? Musiałaś skoczyć przed przeklętego Pottera? Dureń powinien wiedzieć, jak unikać zaklęć! PO CHOLERĘ UCZYŁEM GO TEGO PRZEZ DWA LATA? – ryknął wściekle, uderzając pięścią w ziemię. Gwałtowność jego wybuchu, tuż po szeptanych słowach, przeraziła Harry'ego. Snape zwariował. Nie miał nad sobą żadnej kontroli. Jego twarz nabrzmiała krwią, oczy stały się rozbiegane, mówiąc pluł śliną i szarpał swoje włosy. Papieros, zapomniany, leżał na ziemi i powoli się dopalał. – Po co go uczyłem? I dlaczego musiałaś być taka cholernie głupia? Obiecałaś mi, że nie będziesz pchać się w niebezpieczeństwo! Dlaczego mnie okłamałaś? Dlaczego, do jebanej kurwy nędzy, zostawiłaś mnie samego? Dlaczego? Cholera! Dlaczego? Dlaczego…

Łzy płynęły po jego twarzy i powtarzał wciąż jedno i to samo słowo w kółko, a Harry stał zszokowany, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Widzieć kogoś tak silnego, tak niezłomnego w takim stanie było szokujące. Zawsze uważał Snape'a za człowieka-maszynę. Szpieg idealny, człowiek bez uczuć, któremu nawet mięsień nie drgnął, gdy dowiedział się o śmierci McGonagall, z którą się przyjaźnił. Ktoś, kogo nic nie może złamać, nic nie może ruszyć. Wiecznie sarkastyczny, cyniczny i złośliwy był jakby stałym elementem w życiu Harry'ego. A teraz odkrył, że Snape nie tylko miał jakieś uczucia – on został przez nie zniszczony. Rozumiał teraz, skąd ten jego wygląd, skąd to dziwne zachowanie. Jego były nauczyciel stracił rozum – nie on pierwszy i nie ostatni. W Mungu nie było już miejsca dla tych, którzy z powodu straty kogoś bliskiego oszaleli – cały oddział był zapchany płaczącymi, wyjącymi, leżącymi jakby w śpiączce lub mówiącymi do zmarłych ludźmi. Wiedział, bo odwiedzał tam panią Weasley, która prowadziła żywe rozmowy ze swoim mężem i dziećmi. Szok z powodu utraty całej swojej rodziny naraz wyjątkowo źle odbił się na jej psychice i na swój sposób ona również była martwa dla świata – żyła w świecie duchów.

Czuł, że powoli robi mu się niedobrze, że musi coś zrobić. Zdjął pelerynę i podszedł do Snape'a, który – niczym dziecko z chorobą sierocą – objął kolana trzęsącymi się rękoma i kiwał się w przód i tył, cicho płacząc. Dotknął jego ramienia i powiedział spokojnie:

– Przepraszam.

Ten podniósł głowę i gdy tylko go zauważył – wściekłość pojawiła się w jego wzroku. Skoczył na równe nogi, a Harry poważnie się zastanowił czy nie popełnił właśnie śmiertelnego błędu. Jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki – jakkolwiek ironicznie to brzmiało – Snape opanował się i przed Potterem ponownie stał opanowany i chłodny w obejściu mężczyzna, u którego jedynymi śladami po przeżytym załamaniu były ślady łez na wyjątkowo bladych policzkach. To również był objaw niestabilności psychicznej – w jednej chwili człowiek rozpaczał, by w następnej zachowywać się normalnie. Tacy już nigdy nie wracali do zdrowia, więc i dla Mistrza Eliksirów nie było ratunku.

– Nie wiem o co ci chodzi, Potter. A teraz, jeśli już skończyłeś zabawę w ciuciu-babkę, chciałbym się oddalić. Nie mogę zostawiać Augustusa samego na dłużej niż na dwie godziny.

Ruszył przed siebie, a Harry krzyknął rozpaczliwie w kierunku jego pleców:

– Naprawdę przepraszam!

Snape nawet nie przystanął. Szedł dalej, ale jego słowa rozerwały i tak zniszczone serce chłopaka na kawałki:

– A za co ty przepraszasz? Sądzisz, że ja jeden cię nienawidzę?


End file.
